Water sprinklers have conventionally had either a single vertical axis, with a rotating head of various designs, or a single horizontal axis about which a perforated, curved pipe oscillates back and forth. No dual-axis oscillator sprinkler is known, with movement of just one or two nozzle outlets in two directions simultaneously to sprinkle an entire lawn or garden area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,157 discloses a vertical axis sprinkler with a variably-elevated nozzle and a variable flow restriction, operating on quite different principles through a very complex structure.